City Lights
by TessaStarDean
Summary: A wedding, and a whole lot of fluff. DannyLindsay, FlackStella, AdamAngell.


**A/N: It's another fluffy one. I promise the angst is coming. At least a little bit. Anyway, this was written for a friend's birthday, and she requested the three couples and New York-y stuff. So here it is. **

New York was in their blood. Even if they had grown up in another part of the country, the city had infused them, until it flowed through their veins. The tourist spots didn't even feel like tourist spots, because deep down, they knew that they belonged to them, to the citizens of New York who lived and breathed the city every day. And nothing could change that.

88888888888888888

Flack smiled as he watched Danny and Lindsay exchange their vows. The weather had cooperated with them, and he knew that Lindsay had been worrying about it for weeks. The sequins on her dress glittered in the sunlight, and Flack thought she had never looked so amazing.

They had chosen to get married in Central Park. Some people had been surprised by the decision, but it made sense to Flack. They were in the heart of Manhattan, and they both wanted to be surrounded by the city that they loved so much. Lindsay had even turned down her parents' suggestion that they get married out in Montana – New York was her home now.

As the ceremony came to its end, Don raised his eyes to Stella's. Lindsay might look amazing, but Stella was radiant, and he could barely keep his eyes off of her. She watched their friends exchange rings, and when she felt him looking at her, she raised her eyes to meet him. As the priest presented the newly-married couple to the crowd around them, Don and Stella smiled at each other.

88888888888888888888

"This view is amazing," Stella breathed as she and Don danced at the reception.

He nodded. "I'd never been up here until we started plannin' the wedding."

Gesturing over to the bride and groom, she rested her head on his chest. "Look at them. They're so happy. And Lindsay got her fairy tale wedding – Central Park, the Top of the Rock for her reception…everything worked out perfectly."

They were quiet for a time, and then Flack tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "That could be us, you know. Someday."

Stella raised her head, her eyes searching his as she caressed his face. "I'd like that," she said quietly.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah? You'd wanna marry a bum like me?"

Wrapping her arms around her neck, she lifted herself up and kissed him slowly. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, Don."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and it's all gonna be a dream."

She smiled, kissing him again. "No way, Detective. You're stuck with me." Stella paused. "For good, if you'll have me."

"That's supposed to be my line," he whispered.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am. Are you sayin' yes?"

She nodded, her eyes moist. "Yes."

Don couldn't get anything else out. Fighting down his own emotions, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, the city lights glowing around them.

8888888888888888888888

"Thanks for coming with me," Lindsay murmured as they moved down the hallway. "This dress is pretty, but it's kind of a beast."

Stella laughed. "It's the maid of honor's job to help the bride with her dress while she goes to the bathroom."

She pushed open the bathroom door and stopped so suddenly that Lindsay ran into her back. Frowning, the younger woman pushed the door open wider so that she could see what was going on. Her mouth dropped open, and she and Stella just stared.

Adam had Jessica pinned against the wall, their mouths fused together. His hands ran up and down her body, sometimes stopping and bunching up the fabric of her dress in his fists. Pushing her harder into the tile, Adam pressed his knee in between her thighs and she moaned deeply, one arm around his waist and the other hand tangled in his hair.

"Oh my God," Lindsay gasped.

At the sound of her voice, they jumped apart quickly, staring at their friends in horror and embarrassment. Angell tried to smooth down her dress and hair, while Adam looked as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Sorry to interrupt," Stella said, fighting back laughter, "but the bride needs to use the restroom."

Lindsay was still staring. "I…but…you…" She stopped, shaking her head. "Since when?" she demanded.

Jess couldn't help but smile. "Since you put us in charge of the cupcakes and Adam kissed me in the bakery."

Her eyes widened. "Magnolia Bakery?" she asked, her voice rising. "_My_ bakery!?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Adam interjected. "We didn't…we weren't…doing…that," he gestured at the wall where they had been making out. "It was a little kiss. An innocent one."

"That apparently exploded,' Stella murmured, causing the couple to blush. "Why don't you two find somewhere else to make out? Maybe somewhere with a bed?"

Jess grinned and grabbed a blushing Adam by his tie. "What a wonderful suggestion, Stella. Thank you."

"First you and Flack get engaged and now those two…" Lindsay said, pointing at the couple as they walked down the hall. "Why are you all using my wedding as an excuse to hook up?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Like you're not thrilled. You put those two in charge of cupcakes _because_ you wanted them together.

Lindsay smiled as she headed for the handicap stall. "That's beside the point."

888888888888888888888

"I love you," Danny murmured as they looked out over the city.

Lindsay leaned back against his chest. "And I love you." She took a deep breath. "This was so perfect, Danny."

He chuckled. "I thought somethin' always had to go wrong on the wedding day. But everything went accordin' to plan for us."

"Except for catching Adam and Jess making out in the bathroom."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "No lie. Stella was there, too."

"Wow. Did she tell you about her and Flack?"

Her smile broadened. "Yeah. She was practically giddy."

"I already had a talk with him about proposin' on my wedding day."

Lindsay smacked him playfully on the chest. "They're in love."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny paused, looking around. "Your ma talked to me a little while ago. Wants to know if I'd consider movin' out to Montana."

She frowned. "What did you tell her?"

"That we don't have any plans to move right now." He shifted uncomfortably. "That's true, ain't it?"

Nodding, Lindsay turned and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, Danny, it is." She paused, burying her head in his chest so that he couldn't see her smile. "If she wants to see her grandchild, she's just going to have to come out here more often."

Danny froze, his breath catching in his throat as he stared down at her. "Grand…? Are you pregnant, Montana?"

She reached up and kissed him. "Yes," she murmured against his lips.

His face broke out in a huge grin? "Really? We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," she laughed.

Danny whooped and picked her up, spinning her around a couple times before kissing her deeply.

"A baby," he whispered in awe. "You know, Montana…I would…move. If that's what you really wanted."

Lindsay took his face in her hands, gently stroking his skin. "You wouldn't be happy," she pointed out.

"I'd do it, though…for you."

Tears built in her eyes at the truth in his words. Smiling, she kissed him softly. "I don't want to go anywhere, Danny. New York is my home. Our home." Danny closed his eyes in relief and kissed her forehead before she turned to look out over the city again. "Besides," she continued. "We can't go anywhere until we find Mac a woman."

Danny laughed at that, and then turned to look over his shoulder. "I don't know, Montana. He's lookin' pretty cozy with that date he brought."

Lindsay's eyes widened as she turned as well. "What? He brought a date?"

"How did you miss that?"

"Flack and Stella were in charge of the seating arrangements. I just knew the important people were coming. Mac brought a date?"

"Yeah, that new detective…Michelle, from L.A."

She watched the couple for a minute, and then smiled. "I think I approve."

Danny chuckled, shaking his head. "You're enjoyin' playin' matchmaker a little too much there, Montana."

She shrugged. "I just want us all to be happy."

"And we will be," he whispered, kissing her ear. "We will be."

8888888888888888888

The night deepened, and the pulse of the city slowed, but it never stopped – it always beat, steadily, constantly, guiding and giving life to the people within. It woke them up every morning, and fueled them through their day, and when the day was done, it lulled them to sleep, safe in the comfort that they were home.


End file.
